No Looking Back
by Angelmix
Summary: Renji talks to Ichigo about his feelings towards Rukia. How will they both react?


Rukia stood still waiting until the dust cleared out of the way. She saw a figure of a Hollow inside the dust and quickly took out her Zampakuto into her firm hands. It was been a few months since she came back to Icing's world. After all, she wanted to train herself in Soul Society to be stronger.

The hollow bellowed as it came striking to Rukia. Rukia stood a step back before she attacked the Hollow. SLASH!

As Rukia gazed up into the Hollow a Red haired Shinigami had already slaughter her prey.

"Hey!" Renji said calmly as her turned around to Rukia. Behind him, a screeching Hollow collapsing onto the ground in an overcast night. There was a few seconds silence between both Shinigamis. Rukia needed to clear her mind until she got the full story

"Renji! How dare you kill my prey! And why are you here?" She shouted

"I came here to see Ichigo," he answered spinning away from her. Rukia couldn't believe what was happening. She thought she was the only Shinigami in Karakura Town and here is Renji. Who just killed the Hollow she was going to destroy

"You coming?" Renji yelled swinging his Zanpakuto onto his shoulder. Rukia gave a wee sigh as she quickly ran beside him. They both gave a tiny smile to each other and walked towards Ichigo's house

"Nee-San!" Kon shouted out, jumping towards the window. Ichigo, who was studying in his desk hastily looked up with his eyes looking stoned at the sight of Rukia. It had been so long in his opinion since the last time he saw her. Although he didn't even dare show his emotions of happiness inside him, especially with Kon in the room.

"Rukia?" was all he managed to choke out

"Long time no see ay Ichigo?" she smiled, punching Kon right in the face as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said as he stood up from his chair to greet her

"I just came to see how everyone's doing," she answered jumping inside from the window "Renji's here too"

Ichigo was abit shocked with this. He did wanted to see Renji but right now he wanted to spend time with Rukia. Just with the two of them

"Yo!" Renji said poking out from the window

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

With Kon now fast asleep in Ichigo's closet the three of them were catching up in his room until Rukia left the house to greet Inoue and the rest of the gang.

"So…" Ichigo said looking firmly at Renji "It's obvious that you didn't come here just to catch up"

Renji gave Ichigo an emotionless glance, as the room became a very dull atmosphere

"Yea" he said with his sharp eyes still focused on Ichigo "I came to talk about Rukia" he said. Ichigo felt his throat dying. He knew this day would come someday. He knew that Renji loved Rukia but so did he. And he even knew that Renji knows about his feelings towards Rukia.

"Rukia and I have known each other for well over 40 years now" Renji started "And I thought it was about time I told her about the way I feel towards her"

Ichigo's fist started to tighten as he heard those words. But he decided to act cool towards this speech. Even if it was him that protected Rukia in Soul Society, even if he was the person that made Rukia felt like she was a human, and even if he cared deeply about Rukia he knew Renji's and Rukia's bond were stronger than his and Rukia's. So far. And he knew that Rukia deserved Renji after all he had done for her and his sacrifices he did to her.

"Gosh! Cant believe I forgot my Zanpakuto" Rukia said as she jumped from roof to roof until she reached the roof of Ichigo's house. Before she entered in Ichigo's room she heard Renji and Ichigo mentioning her name so she decided to listern to them

"Yeah. You deserve her" she heard Ichigo say. Rukia didn't know what was going on so she peeked in the room to see what was going on. She saw the sad looking on Ichigo's eye. The look that only she can tell

"Huh?" she whispered

"I've waited for 40 years" Renji said looking away from Ichigo with a shy face "I trained so hard to get her back after she was adopted to the Kuchiki family. I sacrificed a lot for her. And I would even die for her"

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the reason why Renji joined in the13th Squad and spent all those years training with Ikkaku?

Ichigo gave a big sigh as he turned around to his desk.

"Yeah. You deserve her," he said. "More than I will" Renji saw Ichigo's shoulder shaking as his fist clenched harder on his lap. Gazing down on the ground Renji stood up and decided to leave the room. He knew Ichigo needed to be alone

"Ichigo. I wont say sorry. Cause you'll probably do the same in my situation. But I love Rukia so much!" he said. Rukia couldn't swallow what was happening. She leaned against the roof with happiness flowing around her. The Renji she loved, but she didn't even thought that he loved her back because he seemed so happy that she was going to be adopted into the Kuchiki family. But at the same time she felt sorry for Ichigo. As Renji was walking silently towards the window Ichigo spun around in his chair and choked out "She better be happy with you". Renji gave an emotionless smile at him as he silently jumped out of the window. Only to see Rukia hiding in the edge of the roof

"Rukia?" he said blushing. Has she heard the whole thing? Damn! Why was she in a place where he could see her from inside Ichigo's room?

Rukia's mind was made up. She knew Ichigo had sacrificed his life to save her but she knew Renji did more than just that.

"Renji I…" was all she blurred out until Renji bent down to her height level and gave her a passionate kiss. His hands tread through her raven black hair with her soft lips pressed against his. It took them both a long minutes until they needed time to breath as his tanned skin clashed against her flushed face

"Sorry for all the sacrifices you did just for me" she whispered into his ear. Her words gave Renji warmth all over his body

"At was worth it" he spoke back as she swang her skinny arms around his shoulder. Their black robes grazed against each as he gave her another long kiss. Tears ran down Rukia's face because of the guilt she felt towards Ichigo. But she knew that turning back would only break Renji's heart and Ichigo's pride.

"I'll never look back. I made the right choice," she thought to herself as their tongues brushed against each others

"Wanna take this back in Soul Society?" Renji asked, swallowing hard to breath. Rukia gave a nod and told herself she will never betray Renji.


End file.
